fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RUNEPATRIARCH/Papa’s Pancakeria To Go! ideas
Since there's Papa's Pancakeria HD, there's might be a tiny possibilty for Papa's Pancakeria To Go! version. So I made up a few suggestions regarding holiday ingredients as well as customers and possible closers. Holiday Ingrdients Summer Luau Unlocked with Utah * Rank 6 – Pineapple Slices * Rank 7 – Passionfruit Syrup * Rank 8 – Toasted Coconut * Rank 9 – Luau Punch Starlight Jubilee Unlocked with Boomer * Rank 11 – Star Cookies * Rank 12 – Rocket Whip * Rank 13 – Blue Star Sprinkles * Rank 14 – Powsicle Punch Big Top Carnival Unlocked with Mindy * Rank 16 – Chocolate Bananas or Cotton Candy Creameos * Rank 17 – Caramel Apple Syrup * Rank 18 – Chocolate Bacon * Rank 19 – Cotton Candy Soda Comet Con Unlocked with Iggy * Rank 21 – Planet Cookies * Rank 22 – Starfruit Syrup * Rank 23 – Asteroid Sprinkles * Rank 24 – Hyper Green Halloween Unlocked with Willow * Rank 26 – Candy Corn * Rank 27 – Scream Cream * Rank 28 – Shadowberry Derps * Rank 29 – Witch's Brew Thanksgiving Unlocked with Sienna * Rank 31 – Pecan Pralines * Rank 32 – Pumpkin Pie Syrup * Rank 33 – Streusel * Rank 34 – Pumpkin Spice Coffee Christmas Unlocked with Santa * Rank 36 – Christmas Jelly Cookies * Rank 37 – Santa Cookie Syrup * Rank 38 – Holiday Yum n' Ms * Rank 39 – Eggnog New Year Unlocked with Xolo * Rank 41 – Confetti Pie-Tarts * Rank 42 – Espresso Syrup or Flavor X Syrup * Rank 43 – Countdown Candies or Countdown Crunch * Rank 44 – Sparkling Grape Juice Valentine’s Day Unlocked with Scarlett * Rank 46 – Candy Hearts * Rank 47 – Red Velvet Syrup * Rank 48 – Cheesecake Crumbles * Rank 49 – Cranberry Juice St. Paddy’s Day Unlocked with Georgito * Rank 51 – Mint Creameo Cookies * Rank 52 – Mint Cream * Rank 53 – Pistachios * Rank 54 – Irish Cream Coffee Easter Unlocked with Cletus * Rank 56 – Cremebury Eggs * Rank 57 – Wildberry Shake Syrup * Rank 58 – Jelly Beans * Rank 59 – Pink Lemonade Cherry Blossom Festival Unlocked with Tohru * Rank 61 – Blossom Cookies * Rank 62 – Hakuto Syrup * Rank 63 – Konpeito * Rank 64 – Matcha Tea Customers *Peggy (Tutorial) *Taylor (After Tutorial) *Tony (Random) *Nick (Random) *Cherissa (Random) *Mary (Random) *Kingsley (Time) *Kahuna (Time) *Indigo (Time) *Alberto (Time) *Scooter (Time) *Lisa (Time) *Rudy (Time) *Akari (Time) *Olivia (Time) *Sarge Fan (Time) *Wally (Time) *Ninjoy (Time) *Mitch (Time) *Hank (Time) *Franco (Time) *Pinch Hitwell (Time) *Steven (Time) *Yui (Time) *Moe (Time) *Ripley (Time) *Mayor Mallow (Time) *Duke Gotcha (Time) *Captain Cori (Time) *Rhonda (Time) *Amy (Time) *Greg (Time) *Sue (Time) *Carlo Romano (Time) *Skyler (Time) *Edna (Time) *Allan (Time) *Penny (Time) *Austin (Time) *Hacky Zak (Time) *Zoe (Time) *Janana (Day 2) *Vincent (Rank 2) *Big Pauly (Rank 3) *Brody (Rank 4) *Trishna (Rank 5) *Utah (Rank 6) *Perri (Rank 7) *Chuck (Rank 8) *Nevada (Rank 9) *Gremmie (Rank 10) *Boomer (Rank 11) *Marty (Rank 12) *Elle (Rank 13) *Shannon (Rank 14) *Roy (Rank 15) *Mindy (Rank 16) *Cameo (Rank 17) *Bertha (Rank 18) *Foodini (Rank 19) *Kenji (Rank 20) *Iggy (Rank 21) *Professor Fitz (Rank 22) *Clover (Rank 23) *Matt (Rank 24) *Deano (Rank 25) *Willow (Rank 26) *Whiff (Rank 27) *Sasha (Rank 28) *Clair (Rank 29) *Rico (Rank 30) *Sienna (Rank 31) *Timm (Rank 32) *Hugo (Rank 33) *Ember (Rank 34) *Wendy (Rank 35) *Santa (Rank 36) *Olga (Rank 37) *Cecilia (Rank 38) *Chester (Rank 39) *Rita (Rank 40) *Xolo (Rank 41) *Bruna Romano (Rank 42) *Hope (Rank 43) *Connor (Rank 44) *Ivy (Rank 45) *Scarlett (Rank 46) *Radlynn (Rank 47) *Robby (Rank 48) *Kayla (Rank 49) *Yippy (Rank 50) *Georgito (Rank 51) *Gino Romano (Rank 52) *Julep (Rank 53) *Doan (Rank 54) *James (Rank 55) *Cletus (Rank 56) *Edoardo Romano (Rank 57) *Mandi (Rank 58) *Wylan B (Rank 59) *Vicky (Rank 60) *Tohru (Rank 61) *Koilee (Rank 62) *Maggie (Rank 63) *Crystal (Rank 64) *Papa Louie (Rank 65) Closers * Skip (Mon) * Emmlette (Tue) * LePete (Wed) * Quinn (Thru) * Johnny (Fri) * Xandra (Sat) * Jojo (Sun) Holidays *Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked with Utah on Rank 6 (Favored by Utah, Nick, Kingsley, Kahuna, Trishna, Perri, Chuck, Nevada, and Gremmie) *Starlight Jubilee (July) - Unlocked with Boomer on Rank 11 (Favored by Boomer, Indigo, Lisa, Alberto, Scooter, Marty, Elle, Shannon, and Roy) *Big Top Carnival (August) - Unlocked with Mindy on Rank 16 (Favored by Mindy, Rudy, Akari, Big Pauly, Cameo, Bertha, Foodini and Kenji) *Comet Con (September) - Unlocked with Iggy on Rank 21 (Favored by Iggy, Olivia, Sarge Fan, Wally, Janana, Professor Fitz, Clover, Matt and Deano) *Halloween (October) - Unlocked with Willow on Rank 26 (Favored by Willow, Tony, Ninjoy, Mitch, Hank, Vincent, Whiff, Sasha, Clair, and Rico) *Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 31 (Favored by Sienna, Taylor, Franco, Pinch Hitwell, Steven, Yui, Timm, Hugo, Ember, and Wendy) *Christmas (December) - Unlocked with Santa on Rank 36 (Favored by Santa, Cherissa, Moe, Ripley, Mayor Mallow, Olga, Cecilia, Chester, and Rita) *New Year (January) - Unlocked with Xolo on Rank 41 (Favored by Xolo, Duke Gotcha, Captain Cori, Rhonda, Bruna Romano, Hope, Connor, and Ivy) *Valentine's Day (February) - Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 46 (Favored by Scarlett, Amy, Greg, Sue, Carlo Romano, Radlynn, Robby, Kayla, and Yippy) *St. Paddy's Day (March) - Unlocked with Georgito on Rank 51 (Favored by Georgito, Skyler, Edna, Allan, Gino Romano, Julep, Doan, and James) *Easter (April) - Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 56 (Favored by Cletus, Peggy, Mary, Penny, Brody, Edoardo Romano, Mandi, Wylan B, and Vicky) *Cherry Blossom Festival (May) - Unlocked with Tohru on Rank 61 (Favored by Tohru, Austin, Hacky Zak, Zoe, Koilee, Maggie, Crystal, and Papa Louie) Standard Ingredients Bases *Pancakes (Start) *French Toast (Unlocked on Rank 4 with Brody) *Waffles (Unlocked on Rank 20 with Kenji) Grill Mixables *Chocolate Chip Mix (Unlocked on Rank 3 with Big Pauly) *Blueberry Mix (Unlocked on Rank 10 with Gremmie) *Pecan Mix (Unlocked on Rank 31 with Sienna) *Bacon Mix (Unlocked on Rank 55 with James) Toppings *Butter (Start) *Blueberries (Start) *Bananas (Unlocked on Day 2 with Janana) *Raspberries (Unlocked on Rank 15 with Roy) *Powdered Sugar (Unlocked on Rank 20 with Kenji) *Chocolate Chips (Unlocked on Rank 30 with Rico) *Cinnamon (Unlocked on Rank 35 with Wendy) *Strawberries (Unlocked on Rank 45 with Ivy) Syrups *Blueberry Syrup (Start) *Maple Syrup (Start) *Whipped Cream (Unlocked on Rank 2 with Vincent) *Honey (Unlocked on Rank 25 with Deano) *Strawberry Syrup (Unlocked on Rank 40 with Rita) Drinks *Coffee (Start) *Decaf (Start) *Orange Juice (Unlocked on Rank 5 with Trishna) *Milk (Unlocked on Rank 50 with Yippy) *Tea (Unlocked on Rank 60 with Vicky) Drink Cup Sizes * Small Cup (Start) * Large Cup (Start) Drink Extras *Cream (Start) *Sugar (Start) *Ice (Unlocked on Rank 5 with Trishna) *Cocoa (Unlocked on Rank 25 with Deano) Table with holiday orders Category:Blog posts